cmrb_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic vs Mickey
Two famous antrophomorfic animals with a gang, rivals of Mario and Bugs Bunny and mascots of Sega and Disney rap. Who is better. Sonic's first verse The Sega's most famous hedgehog comes to the rap to probe at the peoples that this Rat is too slow! My friends are better than just an angry duck and a dumb dog! Like Super Sonic I can end making you end hurted in the ground! And I just can beat you using the Spin Dash! And your rival is just a stupid rabbit when my rival is Mario! And then of beat you I told at Disney than his Rat result be too slow! Mickey's first verse Already Mickey Mouse comes to the rap to beat this fat hedgehog that just run everyday and love eat Chilli Dogs and probe that is not a Rat! You just has as friends a dumb echidna and a fox that has 2 tails in his ass! In Kingdom Hearts I can be your king and said at Sega that I end buying eat! So that my rival is just a stupid rabbit?, When your rival is just a fat plumber that stomp Goombas, Koopas, etc, to save his princess! Your just a server as I'm your king and you can't beat me because I can use Super Mickey to make you get knocked into the ground! In Fantasia you can still my great magic, your girlfriend is just a crazy with a hammer and I just end beating Spin Dash cutting you in half with my Keyblade, I'm miska, muska, Mickey Mouse! Sonic's second verse You said that I'm a fat hedgehog and don't compares me with Mario? That's dumb because obviously he is more tubby than me! Mickey don't try to negate than your just the King Rat of Disney that end buying alot of companies! How my friends can be more dumbers than your friends? When are just a mad duck and a dumb dog! I think Super Mario Bros is better than The Looney Tunes and you just try to negate a send you to the ground and your girlfriend is friend of this stupid rat! So that rip me in hald with my Keyblade eh? I just dodge it saying than you're too slow! And you're rival is just a Cat that never and eating you when my rival is a Crazy Cientific. Mickey's second verse So I'm a Rat and peoples name you rat eh?, All the peoples can know that that's dumb of heard! If I'm the King of Disney your just the stupid King of Sega, you can probe than I'm too slow if you run out of this rap to end beating you! All the peoples know than your girlfriend is just worst than Minnie and in the Archie Comics your just a so stupid OP character! My friends are better than your own's friends than a fox with 2 tails in the ass who flies to make you was in sites and a dumb echidna than need protect the Chaos Esmerald! I just can use Stopza to end killing you with my Keyblade and avoid you said than I'm too slow! And Pete can just hurt Eggman sending him into the ground! And if you try to said than The Looney Tunes sucks I guess is better than a fat plumbers that stomps things in often to save his princess! Next time Category:What if CMRB rap battles Category:Skyblazero